


Bedroom Windows

by fond_aesthetic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cussing, Dan and Phil are the same age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Felix and Marzia are technically a relationship but it's not the main focus, First Kiss, Gay, I just like gay shit okay, M/M, Moving, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Teenagers, fight me, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fond_aesthetic/pseuds/fond_aesthetic
Summary: Sixteen-year-old Phil Lester has lived in Rawtenstall his whole life until his parents sprung on him that they were moving to America. As devastated he is, it's not like it'll be all that bad. At least, that's what he thinks until meeting Dan Howell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um hey,, this is my first serious fanfic, so it'll be extremely shitty. But, you've gotta start somewhere, right? No, this'll suck. Enjoy, I guess.

“America!?” Phil's older brother, Martyn, exclaimed in anguish, banging both his hands on the dinner table. 

Phil's parents looked at each other helplessly. “Yes, Martyn, honey.. America. California to be exact.” Phil's mum said quietly. 

Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. The statement had rendered him speechless. He couldn't move to America. He's lived here all his life. This wasn't fair. But, Phil knew how to keep his cool. 

“Er, why are we moving?” Phil tried to ask kindly. It came out as partly rude even if he didn't want to make his parents feel bad at all. His dad looked up at him while his mom still was looking down silently. 

“Yes, why?” Martyn added in, his voice considerably quieter and more civilized, but still with a mean tone masked behind the words.

“Well, uh, your mother and I have been thinking about it for a while. You know that your mother's younger sister, Auntie Shannon, just gave birth to her triplets. She lives over near California! A-And a lot of your mother's family also lives over there. Wouldn't you like to see them?” Phil's dad described optimistically. 

Of course Phil would want to see his family! He never really saw any of his family at all besides Gran, but she passed away a few months ago. But, to actually move houses? Why not just go for a trip? 

“That's not a valid reason!” Martyn persisted angrily. Phil flinched. Martyn was never like this. Ever. But, he had an actual reason to be upset. His life was great. He had a girlfriend, tons of friends, really popular, and Phil really didn't have any of that. Compared to his older brother’s, Phil’s life was kinda sad. He had about three friends, two who barely talked to him. His real only friend was PJ.

PJ Liguori. Phil's best friend since diapers. They could never be separated for most of their lives. Lately, the connection has been fading a bit. All Phil could hope for is that PJ will Skype him when he moves. 

Phil was also single as can be. He had done some research and he considered himself pansexual. Gender didn't matter very much to him. It was more about personality in his opinion. But, looks mattered a bit. He had dated someone before, but it wasn't serious at all. They were just two kids who both that that they would be more popular if they were in a relationship. But, the most sad part was that Phil had never been kissed. By his family, yeah, but a romantic partner, not at all.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as his mother continued, “Also, your father's job is very low-paying. We're hoping that in California, the pay would higher.” His mother smiled softly. 

Phil felt his heart break. He knew his parents were trying their best and he hated seeing them like this when their family was usually peppy and happy. He knew his brother felt the same way. He saw Martyn’s face of anger and sadness dissolve into one of sympathy, realizing there was no point in arguing. There was a sad silence between the family of four. 

“I'm gonna go to my room…” Martyn almost whispered, voice breaking a little. Phil knew he was on the verge of tears. Phil's parents both made a worried face,but didn't respond. Martyn pushed his chair backwards and stumbled to the side, soon regaining his balance and sprinting upstairs. His food was left on the table to turn cold and stale later. 

“Me too.” Phil stood up. He grabbed his food and his brother's plate, bringing them to the sink before going back to the table. He silently pushed in their chairs and turned around before he could see any expression from his mother and father. Phil grabbed the rail of the stairs and dragged his hand along it as he walked up.  
He heard Martyn’s door close slowly. He sighed. The house should be filled with sounds of his mother washing the dishes. His father watching the football game. Martyn blasting his rock music from his small room. At this time, Phil would usually be playing video games in his room. But today, he didn't feel like it. 

Phil slowly turned the knob on his closed bedroom door, pulling it open. He stepped in and closed it behind him. He glanced around the tiny room. It was fully customized by Phil, but as much he loved it with all his heart, a bigger room would be much appreciated. He knew his whole family would love a bigger home. Maybe they could get a dog or something. 

Phil's eyes eventually drifted to his laptop that was sitting on his homework desk. He ran his fingers through his black quiff, thinking. He grabbed his laptop and jumped onto his bed with it in his arms. He rapidly pushed buttons on the keyboard to wake it up. The screen’s light appeared and lit up Phil's face. He had been looking at pictures of short-necked giraffes. Seeing the last picture that he'd been looking at before being called to dinner put a small smile on his face. 

Animals were amazing creatures. Sometimes Phil wished he was an animal. Maybe a panda. Life would be so much less stressful if he was a panda in a zoo. No worrying about friends or relationships. Having endless food for yourself. Sadly, Phil knew that being born human gave him responsibility and experiences. He had to stop being such a baby and deal with it. 

Phil used his mouse pad to close out of the window. Seeing his wallpaper made him smile a bit wider. It was him and all his family plus PJ and Martyn’s girlfriend at the zoo. That had been great. It was such a carefree and relaxed summer day. He ripped his eyes off his smiling family's picture and double-clicked on the Skype application. A million fearful and worried thoughts ran through his head as it loaded. Once it was fully open, Phil called PJ.

Phil waited a few seconds in silence. After a bit, PJ’s familiar face popped up on the bright screen. PJ’s thick curly hair was falling into his face and he smiled widely at Phil. Phil couldn't help but smile at his cheerful friend.

“Hi, Phil!” the charming voice came from the laptop, painfully broken from the poor audio quality. PJ waved with one hand to his best friend. 

“Hey, Peej.” Phil responded, trying to sound as happy as he could. He waved back. 

“So, what's up?” PJ asked, voice more quiet than his initial greeting. 

“Um, so, yeah. At dinner..” Phil didn't know how to explain this news to his wonderful friend. PJ’s bright smile wavered and he tilted his head the slightest bit. 

“My mom said that we're moving to America.” Phil sighed. There was absolutely no point in stalling. He just needed to jump right to the point and get it out. Phil watched PJ’s face carefully. PJ’s smaller smile dissolved into a blank, worried expression. 

“America..?” PJ responded quietly.

“California.” Phil nodded slowly. 

“Y-You can't move to America.” That was all PJ replied with. He had become speechless. Phil felt his body stiffen. PJ started running his hands through his hair. 

“I am though. I'm moving. With Mom and Dad and Martyn. I have to. It's not my choice.” Phil's voice broke a little on the last word. His face scrunched up a bit as he tried to keep himself from tearing up. Soon, the urge to cry dissolved fortunately. 

“Phil.. I-I.. What are we going to do?” PJ eventually said, lost for words. His aqua eyes glittered with sadness. Phil thoroughly hated seeing his friend like this. 

“PJ, I don't know. I mean.. We can still Skype and call each other and text. It's not like I'm gonna die. I'll just be a long way away. Maybe I'll even find some new friends and a boyfriend or girlfriend too! I don't know maybe.” Phil dragged on. He was a genuinely optimistic person, but sometimes it was hard to be optimistic. 

“Sure.” PJ replied after a silence that seemed to last forever. “But, who's supposed to help me stalk my crush? And who's gonna look out for you when you try to go on a date?” PJ tried to put a funny side on the situation. It made Phil chuckle a little. 

“You're gonna have to stalk him yourself, I guess, Peej. Maybe you'll find enough confidence to say a sentence to him. And I doubt anyone would want to date me in California. I mean, I'd also be the new kid. Who'd want to be with the new kid?” Phil rolled his eyes. He felt his body relax and a smile bloom on his face now that the conversation was brighter. 

“All of them! Phil, for the millionth time, everyone who doesn't think you are worthy of dating is insane.” PJ insisted with determination. 

“Um, yeah. I doubt that. I haven't dated anyone since I was twelve, I've never even had my first kiss, I'm pretty much useless at everything, and I'm ugly.” Phil listed off several reasons he thought no one would want to date him. 

“Philip Michael Lester, I'm going to punch you in the throat.” PJ growled, “You are so creative and smart and wonderful and attractive and also the nicest person I've ever met in my whole teenage life, so shut up.”

“Okay, whatever you say, PJ.” Phil laughed softly. He really thought all the same things about PJ. PJ was the one should be popular, be dating a certain boy that Peej happened to like, and have rich friends. Instead, PJ decided to hang out with the worst person in school. Phil couldn't be more grateful. 

“Yeah, exactly. But seriously, how are you gonna make friends over there? Not like you aren't capable of making friends! It's just.. people are only friends with rich and snobby kids instead of kids like us.” PJ made a great point, but Phil wasn't going to lose hope. 

“Maybe it'll be different in California. Not everywhere in the world is the same. There might totally be some wonderful people there!” Phil smiled. His hope was slowly fading. 

“...Totally. I'm just worried about you, Phil. You deserve everything, mate. You know that.” PJ’s kind smile filled the screen, “You're seriously an idiot that you don't see that.”

“Wow, thanks.” Phil laughed. He brushed through his hair with his fingers.

“No problem, friend. I'll talk to you later, I guess.” PJ waved goodbye with one hand. 

“Bye, Peej!” Phil smiled and waved in salutation. He watched as PJ ended the call and his happy face disappeared and Phil got a glimpse of himself in the reflection. He sighed and closed his laptop.  
He sat the laptop down on his desk and laid down, staring at his ceiling. He smiled at the paper that he taped up there. ‘^_^’ he simply wrote on a blank white paper. It gave him confidence and motivation to get up in the morning. It wasn't much, but it had a deeper meaning. Not really, but it was just for feeling happy and stuff. 

Phil wished he could feel happy about this drastic change in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil sat on the plain bed in his new bedroom, eyes sparkling with joy. His new house was everything he had been hoping for. His room was insane in his eyes. It was was bigger than his old closet-sized room. The walls and ceiling were off-white. The brown carpet was softer than his old one. They had already moved most of the furniture into the house, but it wasn't fully furnished yet obviously. 

Phil had gotten a new, bigger bed. His old one had been too small to even fully lay his body out on. He was very tall for his age and this bed fit is gigantic body way better. It currently had no bedsheets on it and a single white pillow. Phil also had took his ‘^_^’ paper and placed it right on the ceiling above his pillow. The rest of the room was empty except the sliding mirror closet that was also empty. 

The Lesters had decided on a big house in Anaheim, California. It was in a nice neighborhood. They had two close neighbors. One family very similar to his with a mom, a dad, and two boys. Phil hadn't even met them. He was just taking his mother's word for it. She said that their eldest was fifteen and a ‘sophomore’ at the local high school too. 

They also recently moved from the UK to California. Phil was a little confused by the coincidence, but maybe he could be friends with the oldest boy. ‘Sophomore.’ Americans had really weird terms for their grades. He was technically in Year 11 right now, but apparently Americans didn't even know what that meant. 

The second family was a young couple with a small Shiba Inu that Phil already fell in love with. The Shiba’s name was Charlie and she was purebred too, so she looked like a standard doge. Phil had luckily gotten to meet Kayla, Gabi and their adorable dog. As soon as Phil had met Charlie, he took millions of selfies, pictures, and videos with her. 

Afterwards, Phil sent a chunk of them to PJ, hoping to cheer him up after he left for California. Fortunately, it worked. Phil smiled just thinking about the dog. After the visit, his parents had told him that, once they were settled, he could get a pet of his choice, as long as Martyn agreed.

It was a warm September Wednesday. He was a bit disappointed that he couldn't have been the new kid at the beginning of the year as the high school had started school in August. Even though he was frightened, Phil had been repeatedly telling himself to be hopeful. His parents had enrolled him in Clover High School along with the boy next door. He was told he would someone to introduce him to the school, which gave him a bit more confidence.

Friends were nowhere to be seen. Of course, boy next door was an option, but he didn't want to be really awkward and just walk over to say, ‘Hi! Wanna be friends?’ The boy would think he's stupid and embarrassing. Phil was kinda hoping the boy would happen to be in a few classes with him, so he could casually say, ‘Hey, you're familiar.’ Phil shook his head. He was overthinking this.

“Boys! Come eat breakfast!” His father called cheerfully from downstairs.

“Coming!” Martyn immediately responded with fast footsteps following the reply. 

“Me too!” Phil added and jumped up, dashing out his open door and following Martyn down the stairs.

The smell of pancakes filled his nose. His eyes lit up with delight at the sight of both his parents in the kitchen making several different foods. There were four different plates customized for each of the family members filled with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Phil grinned, looking at the food. 

Phil grabbed his blue plate and set it down on the table. He had been the first to start eating, his parents still cleaning up and Martyn inspecting his food. Martyn sat next to Phil and started eating after a few minutes. His parents followed shortly. 

“So, are you boys excited for your first day?” His mom asked happily. 

“Mhm.” Martyn responded loudly, food in his mouth. 

“Yeah.” Phil answered truthfully. He wasn't very excited to meet the person showing him around school though. They’d probably be nice to him just to not get in trouble, then ignore afterwards.

“Great. You two have to leave soon, so better hurry.” His dad added. 

Both brothers nodded and stuffed the food in their mouths. Phil carefully set his dirty plate in the sink before running back upstairs to the bathroom. 

Phil started to brush his teeth and thought of all the worst case scenarios. Maybe the greeter wouldn't even be nice at all. Maybe they'd be really popular and wouldn't want to say a word to Phil and were being forced to greet him. Or they could be really clingy and annoying? Phil spit out and cleaned up the mess. 

Phil walked out the open bathroom door into his room. He sat back on his bed. He thought about what to wear. He decided on not overthinking it and grabbed the first shirt in his new drawers. He looked at it. It was a red, plaid button-up. Phil smiled a bit. This was good. He grabbed a pair of skinny blue jeans. He looked at each piece of clothing, thinking about every single one and deciding to go with his gut. 

“I'm driving you two! Come on!” His dad called from downstairs. Phil grabbed his old blue backpack and stuffed his right foot in his tennis shoe, running downstairs. Martyn was already down there before him, opening the front door to leave. Phil, Martyn, and their father got in their old, green van. Phil looked out the window the whole time, trying desperately to clear his mind.

As soon as they arrived at school, Phil and his older brother waved his dad goodbye and walked into the school. There waiting were a boy and a girl. The boy had fluffy brown hair and was a little shorter than Phil. The girl was even shorter with dyed bubblegum pink hair in two pigtails. The boy walked up to Martyn and introduced himself. Phil didn't hear his name because the girl approached him. 

“Hello! I'm Marzia. And you are Phil, right?” The girl asked him in a sweet, high-pitched voice. Her voice was heavy with accent. Phil couldn't quite pinpoint it, but she definitely wasn't from Britain or America.

“Um, yeah. I'm Phil.” Phil took the Marzia’s small hand to shake.

“As you know, I'm gonna show you around!” Marzia said happily. Phil noticed the other boy had already taken Martyn away to look around.

“Yup, thank you, by the way.” Phil nodded as Marzia started walking forwards. 

“No problem! I love to do stuff like this. Introducing new students is fun and the staff usually asks me to do it because I'm nice, I think?” Marzia replied, glancing over at Phil as she led him to a huge building.

“You are really nice, so I understand why.” Phil chuckled, looking up at the building. 

“This is the library. And thank you! That's what my boyfriend, Felix, always says. You should meet him. He's great.” Marzia smiled fondly, thinking about this boyfriend.   
Phil smiled at the girl being so happy, “Maybe I will later.”

“I'll introduce him to you.” Marzia responded cheerfully, taking him around more. “Do you have a girlfriend.. Or boyfriend? Oh, that's a stupid question. You just moved here!” She giggled. Phil felt offended for a split second until she explained her reasoning further. 

Phil laughed a bit, “Yeah, I don't have either sadly.”

“Oh, we'll get you a partner soon.” Marzia laughed some more. 

“What do you mean?” Phil tilted his head and glanced at her. 

Marzia hopped over a crack in the pavement. “Oh! I'm good at helping people find boyfriends or girlfriends!”

Phil laughed loudly, “Wow, that's great, but I doubt you could find someone who would even look at me.”

“That's nonsense.” Marzia slapped his shoulder lightly. “Anyone can find love.” She seemed passionate about love.

“If you say so.” Phil smiled softly. He felt like he could be himself with this cheerful girl. Maybe making friends here wouldn't be so hard. He had Marzia! And her boyfriend could be his friend too? Now he sounded desperate. 

The rest of their tour was fairly uneventful. It mostly consisted of Marzia telling Phil about Felix as she skipped around campus while Phil followed, listening. More students had been slowing arriving and sitting with their friends. 

Soon, a loud, prolonged ring burst out the dozen speakers scattered throughout the school. All the kids immediately started moving all in different directions. Phil looked around in confusion. Marzia was luckily still right next to him.

“What class do you have first?” She asked him loudly, trying to raise her small voice above the hundreds of chatting students.

“Um, English. Ms. Lane.” Phil responded slowly, trying to remember.

“Oh, that's Felix's first class. He's right over there.” Marzia pointed behind Phil. Phil turned around to look where she pointed. There was a smiling boy with dirty blonde, side-parted hair waving to Marzia and walking towards them.

“Marzia! Hi!” The boy that Phil had heard so much about greeted his girlfriend and kissed her on the head. His voice also had an accent. Not as heavy as Marzia’s, but it was definitely there. It wasn't the same accent either.

“Hi, babe! I gotta get to Math right now, but can you take Phil to English? He was the one I was showing around this morning.” Marzia asked Felix.

Phil half expected Felix to be even a little mad at him for taking time away from Marzia, but luckily that wasn't the case. Felix gave him a warm smile before agreeing. Felix squeezed Marzia’s hand before walking away. Phil followed him. 

“Hey, I'm Felix, Marzia’s boyfriend. You're going to Lane too?” Felix turned to him once Marzia had dashed away.

“Phil. Yup.” Phil nodded.

Phil and Felix talked about each other and Marzia on their way to Ms. Lane’s English class. They walked in the door to the open classroom. The classroom already had most of the students in it, with a few more following Felix and Phil in. 

Soon, the bell rang. Phil sat next to Felix in the back, near the door. The teacher came in the room. She was fairly young with long, blonde hair and circular glasses. The first thing she addressed was Phil's new presence. Luckily, she didn't make him tell about himself at all and just asked for his name. 

She told the class to look over notes in their notebooks. Phil got some notes from Felix. Afterwards, Ms. Lane started looking at her attendance sheet and seating chart. She filled in one desk, acknowledging Phil. 

“So, um.. Where's Daniel and Tyler?” She called out after a few minutes of looking over the list. The whole class started looking around, most of them looking towards two empty desks on Phil's right.

“Here! I'm here!” A boy bursting through the door exclaimed, out of breath. He had fluffy light brown hair and glasses. He ran over and sat down in one of the two seats. The one right next to Phil was still empty.

“Tyler. You're late. Where's Dan?” Ms. Lane asked sternly.

“He's com-” Tyler started. 

“Present!” A British accent came from behind Phil. It surprised him to hear a familiar sound of the UK. Phil turned around immediately to look at the source of the voice. 

Phil's stomach flipped and it felt like his heart stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

A boy stood leaning against the door frame, his left hand raised to signal his presence. He had soft-looking, curly, brown hair that had been ruffled around, presumably from being late to class and frantically running. His face, considerably red and he was breathing heavily. He was very tall in the door frame, compared to how tall Tyler looked. He had on a slightly oversized, long-sleeved, black and white striped shirt. He was also wearing plain black jeans. He had a small black backpack on. His chocolate brown eyes were wide. He was nervously smiling and Phil noticed dimples. 

“Dan Howell. Do have an office note?” Ms. Lane said with barely any emotion. The whole class was turned to look at him. 

“Um. Y-Yes. Yup, I do.” Dan with the familiar British accent said and walked over to her and gave her a small blue slip. The teacher looked at it with suspicion before smiling forcefully and walking back to her desk. Dan turned towards the empty desk. Phil had been staring at him. Dan looked towards him and made eye contact. Dan smiled softly and walked to sit down in the desk.

Phil smiled, ridiculously big, he might add. Dan was way too cute for him to handle and he couldn't seem to admit that to himself. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to think that.

The girl in front of Dan turned around as soon as he sat down. “Hi, Dan!” She said happily. 

“Hey, Alex.” Dan responded while getting supplies out of his backpack, not even looking at the girl. 

Alex frowned, not being noticed by the guy that she clearly had a crush on. “Er, has your day been good?” She tried to start a conversation. 

“No, not really. I overslept, only had a single frozen waffle for breakfast, and stubbed my toe on my way out the door.” Dan explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Oh.. Um, I'm sorry.. About that.” Alex cringed a bit and turned around back to her work. 

“I hate stubbing my toe.” Phil said without thinking, immediately cringing on the inside for butting in with such a stupid comment. Dan turned his head, a little startled. ‘Oh god. ‘What did I do? I look ugly or something don't I?’ Phil thought to himself in panic.

“You're British?!” Dan smiled widely. All of Phil's fears evaporated. 

“Oh! Yeah. I used to live in Britain, but I had to move over here recently.” Phil felt his heart flutter. 

“That's so cool! I haven't heard another British voice outside of my family for a while.” He laughed a little.

Phil laughed too. He couldn't help but smile at his joyful laugh along with his dimples and barely noticeable freckles. Phil told himself before moving that he wouldn't immediately develop an impossible crush that was way out of his league and probably didn't like boys, but clearly, he wasn't sticking to that already. 

Ms. Lane called back the attention of the class, so the boys’ conversation was cut short. Phil was partly relieved, partly disappointed. He was relieved to have been forced to stop looking at Dan, but at the same time, wanted to look at Dan? Phil spent the rest of the period, trying to listen to the teacher, but feeling his gaze drift to his right where Dan was sitting. He noticed different things about him like how he was left-handed and softly muttered to himself from time to time. 

The ringing bell scattered Phil's thoughts and practically gave him a heart attack. His classmates dashed out of class as he was scrambling to get his stuff back in his backpack. He ran out of the class after zipping his pack and tried to remember his next class. After wandering for a while, he found it just in time. He recognized no one except a few faces that he had glanced towards in his previous class. 

Phil went through this class and one more with his thoughts swirling. Going from Felix and Marzia maybe being his friends, to how Martyn was doing, to Dan. The long, painful ringing of the bell terrified him every single time it rung. The other students seemed to dash out of the classroom even faster than before. Lunch. That's what it was. It was lunch. Phil hurried after his classmates. Phil wondered if he even wanted to eat or not. He would go days without eating lunch sometimes. He eventually decided not to eat. 

He quickly found Marzia’s bubblegum hair in the swarm of teenagers and Feliz was next to her, from what he could see. Phil weaved through the crowd. Luckily, most of them were more interested in talking to friends, so he went fairly unnoticed. As soon as he reached the familiar couple, Phil tapped Marzia’s shoulder. She turned her head in one swift motion. 

“Phil! There you are! We were hoping you would find us.” Marzia said in that sweet voice of hers. Felix looked at me and waved with a small smile on his face.

“Hey, guys. I don't usually eat, so can I just sit with you guys?” Phil asked nervously. ‘Wow, you're brave. Trying to make friends so fast when it's obvious that they have a nice and content life without you.’ Phil thought. He didn't even try to push away these thoughts anymore.

“Oh, yeah! Of course.” Feliz responded, slowing down so that him and Marzia were in pace with Phil. Phil was very happy to have been hearing the response from Felix. Before, he had a weird vibe that Felix didn't want him intruding on time with him and his girlfriend, but now he felt more confident that they both actually enjoyed his company.

They walked in comfortable silence after Phil had thanked them both repeatedly. Eventually Felix sat down at a table and Maria followed. Phil assumed this was their table, so he sat down too. There were more kids at the table than he was expecting there to be. There were two girls extremely close to each other, but not holding hands and cuddling. Phil knew that specific body language from experience, especially watching PJ. One of them liked the other or they both liked each other, Phil was dead certain. There was a tall boy sitting on the far end of the table who glanced over at them before noticing Phil. She scooted closer to him. 

“Hi, you must be new here! I'm Eli! You can call me whatever you want. What's your name?” Eli said excitedly. 

“Hey, I'm Phil.” Phil decided that reply was straightforward and okay.

“Wow! You're British? Your accent sounds like Dan Howell's. Have you met him? He's really nice if you get to know him. He was my partner for a lab one year.” Eli smiled. 

“Yes, I've met Dan. He did seem nice.” Phil was a tad overwhelmed by his constant talking, but he figured that he could get used to it. 

“I'm Tess.” the shorter of the duo of girls said. She was noticeably the shortest of the group. She had pale skin dotted with freckles here and there. Her hair was a light brown almost dirty blonde color. It was very fluffy and messy and half of her hair covered her one eye in a sort of feminine emo fringe, but strangely worked. Her eyes were a bright leafy green and she was wearing all black with a choker too. 

“Janie.” the taller one said and lifted her right hand to wave. She had darker skin than Tess and big glasses. She had a pixie cut, but the hair on top of her head was curly and black. She had an outfit very similar to the outfit that Tess had been wearing. Her eyes were a dark, almost black brown. When she smiled, Phil noticed dimples just like Dan's. 

“So, what brings you to this stupid, little town?” Tess asked him in a dull voice, visibly unexcited.

“Oh, I used to live in England, but my mum and dad wanted to be closer to family over here.” Phil explained, recalling only the major details. Tess nodded.

“Do you.. like it here?” Janie asked quietly, but loud enough for Phil to hear.

“Oh yeah, I do. It’s fairly nice.” Phil responded.

Tess, Janie, and Eli continued to ask him random questions about moving, England, and his thoughts on his new school. The bell rang after what seemed like forever and everyone but him at the table got up and quickly threw away their trash before heading towards the classroom buildings. Phil hurriedly got his schedule out of his pocket.

“What class do you have next?” Tess asked him. Phil had noticed that Tess had seemed like the most calm and cool of the group, while still being outgoing and polite. She had often tried to give Phil tips for this new school.

“Oh, uh..” Phil just quickly handed her his schedule.

“No need to rush, man. We got time.” Tess laughed a little bit and scanned the schedule, “Oh, you have this class with Janie.” She looked up at him and then her eyes darted around before finding who she was looking for. 

“Hey Janie!?” Janie’s head turned quickly at the sound of her friend’s voice despite their clear distance. Tess pointed to Phil and then looked back at Janie. Janie nodded. Phil assumed this was their signal for “Can you take him?”

Tess then darted backwards to a different classroom building. Janie signaled for Phil to come to her. Phil dashed quickly next to her.

“So, your next class is with me?” Janie asked him, still walking quickly.

“Um, that’s what Tess said. Do you have Chemistry? With Peterson?” Phil asked, trying to catch up with Janie. She nodded and kept walking. Soon, they arrived in their Chemistry class. She sat in her seat, leaving Phil standing alone. She pointed to an empty chair at a table on the other side of the room. 

“That seat’s empty everyday anyway, so I'll assume that you sit there.” Janie shrugged before turning back. Phil nodded and slowly sat in the secluded seat.

After almost all the kids had sat down, their teacher started speaking. He signaled to Phil being a new student without much enthusiasm. All the students in class turned their head to look at him. He felt incredibly anxious and tried to not make eye contact with anyone. He felt his eyes accidentally connect with a pair of welcoming light brown eyes. 

Phil soon realized it was Dan and felt the world crumble around him. As soon as Dan realized that Phil had noticed him, Dan smiled with those adorable dimples of his. Phil waved and smiled back. After Dan turned back around, Phil put his head down, thinking about everything that could have gone wrong with even that small interaction. 

There were two girls to the left of him that greeted him quickly as a peace offering before going back to their work. Phil spent the whole period trying to get used to the class, while simultaneously staring at the back of Dan's head. Janie wasn't much help unfortunately, but she was on the other side of the classroom so he didn't blame her. unfortunately, but she was all the way across the room, so he didn’t blame her.

After a fairly uneventful period, the bell rang. Janie quickly dashed over to him protectively. It made Phil feel loved and he laughed a bit. He handed her his schedule. 

“I don't have this class. I don't think Tess does either. You're just going to have to find it yourself. Sorry.” Janie gave a sympathetic look at him before running off. Phil sighed. He would have to find it himself.

Phil walked out of the classroom and made eye contact with the same pretty eyes as before. Dan waved at him. Phil smiled fondly at the tall boy. 

Before he could wave back, he felt two hands behind him push forcefully.


End file.
